Fabian and Nina their life story
by PrincessaRosalinda12
Summary: Fabian and Nina. From their first date to them being a couple to Fabian's injury Nina and Fabian stay together through it all. Later chapters to come soon


Fabian and Nina

Fabian asks Nina if they wanted to the town and that he had a surprise for her. Nina said sure Fabian I would love to so what time do you want to go and he said around 6:25 and she said okay and then she went upstairs to her and Amber's room she then closed the door and leaned against it and screamed and jumped up and down Amber heard her and asked what was wrong and she said that Fabian asked her on a date and asked Amber if she could get her ready and Amber said yes and also asked her to tell her what happened and Nina told her. When Amber finished working on Nina it was 6:20 so Nina got her outfit on and went to go meet Fabian when he saw her he said wow you look beautiful Nina. Nina said thank you and are we ready to go. After 2 minutes of staring he said ya let's go. When they get outside Fabian covers Nina eyes and guides Nina to the surprise when he moves his hands from her eyes she sees a beautiful Mercedes. Nina says Fabian where did you get the car and he said that he told his parents about him and Nina and they bought him a car. So he helped Nina into the car and they were driving when Nina heard her favorite Victorious song Song2You by Andre Harris and Tori Vega she had asked Fabian if he ever heard this song and he yeah and Nina asked him if he wanted to sing it with her and he said yeah so they sang that song together .

I don't wear designer clothes

I don't go to the finest schools

But I know

I ain't no fool baby

I may not be a star

I am not driving the sickest car

But I know, I can make you happy baby

I don't know what you been used to

Never been with a girl like you

But I can give you a love that's true to

Your heart not material things

[Chorus]

I'll give you my song, these words, to you

Sing you what I feel, my soul, it's true

I don't have the world, can't give it to you girl

But all that I can do (all that I can do) is give

This song to you

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na

[Verse 2]

Yeah I know you are blessed

But there's something you missing yeah

Your own melody

Oh baby

I don't know what you been used to

Never been with a girl like you

But I can give you a love that's true to

Your heart not material things

[Chorus]

I'll give you my song, these words, to you

Sing you what I feel, my soul, it's true

I don't have the world, can't give it to you girl

But all that I can do (all that I can do) is give

This song to you

[Bridge]

I'll give you my heart, my soul, my words baby (give it all to you)

What I can't say, I'm singing (I give this song to you)

(Vocalizing) (I give this song to you)

I give my song, these words, to you baby baby

Singing what I feel, my soul is true

[Chorus]

I'll give you my song, these words, to you

Sing you what I feel, my soul, it's true

I don't have the world, can't give it to you girl

But all that I can do (all that I can do) is give

This song to you

Yeah

After that song their was another which was tell me that you love me and they sung that one together

Ohh yeah yeah

The situation turns around enough to figure out

That someone else has let you down

So many times I don't know why

But I know we can make it as long as you say it

So tell me that you love me yeah

And tell me that I take your breath away

And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure

There's nothing left to say

Tell me that you love me anyway

So tell me that you love me anyway

Ohhh

Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside

Is being shared with someone else

Nowhere to hide I don't know why

But I know we can make it

As long as you say it

So tell me that you love me yeah

And tell me that I take your breath away

And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure

There's nothing left to say

Tell me that you love me anyway

Show me look what we found turn it around every day

I can hear what you say

Know I know why know we can make it

If tell me that you love me yeah

And tell me that I take your breath away

And maybe if you take one more

So tell me that you love me yeah

And tell me that I take your breath away

Maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure

There's nothing left to say

Tell me that you love me anyway

Fabian then saw that Nina was asleep and drove them back to the house and since Nina was a deep sleep he had to carry Nina in the house bridal style. Everyone was still up because Trudy had aloud them too and Victor was dead so he wasn't even alive any more. When Amber saw them she told everyone that they were back they had came to see them and asked Fabian where him and Nina went and he said that he will tell everyone everything tomorrow because he had to take Nina upstairs to her bed and took her up there to her room once he was gone Amber said Wow I didn't know Fabian was that strong to even carry Nina up some stairs and what do you think they did? Jerome said I have no idea but I think it was somewhere fun because Nina was sleeping in Fabian's arms. Alfie looked out at the window and saw a car in the driveway and said Guys There is a car outside and it is a Mercedes. Everyone moved to the window and saw the car and they didn't even hear Fabian come downstairs and he asked everyone what they were looking at and they said nothing But then Amber blurted out A Mercedes Car is in the drive way and Fabian says Yeah I know that's my Mercedes Car guys my parents gave it to me when I told them that I had a girlfriend so to celebrate they gave me the car. Everyone said oh okay well night guys see you tomorrow.

The Next Day

Fabian had woken up and was setting up the table when he heard a scream and It was not Amber's but NINA'S he then put the plate he had down and ran upstairs to Nina and Amber's room and knocked on the door and asked Amber to open the door and she did and he saw Nina crying and he asked Amber why was Nina crying and Amber said that she was sleeping when she heard and saw Nina tossing and turning and saying Fabian please don't die Please don't leave me I can't move on with you and then next thing I know she screamed and cried the next.

Nina's POV

I felt Fabian pick me up and take me in the house and put me in my bed and the then once he left I went into dreamland the population was me and Fabian but the next thing I know my good Fabian dream turned into a nightmare where Fabian was not moving and then he died I then woke screaming and then I started to cry when I heard Fabian knocking on the door and I was still crying when I felt Fabian wrap his arms around me and hug me

Fabian's POV

I saw Nina and went over to her and wrapped my arms around her and told her things like it is okay and relax and I'm here. I look at her and she looks at me and I said are you feeling better now and Nina says that she is but then she checked my hair my back and both of my hands and arms. I asked her what was she doing and she said that in her dream someone had killed Fabian.

No one's POV

Fabian helped Nina up and they went down to breakfast and that was when Amber gave Nina a box and when she had opened it to see a scrapbook of her and Fabian and when she opened it A voice recording of amber was on the other side of the book and it said _Dear Nina and Fabian, I always knew that you two would get together someday so I made this for you I really hope you like it and I hope that you stay together forever. Love your friend Amber. P.S you two make a great couple. _

Nina: Oh Amber I love it. (Hugs Amber) Thank you BBF so much.

Amber: You're welcome Nina. Oh and I have to tell you and Fabian later Kay?

Nina and Fabian: okay Amber see you we have to go to school.

**At school**

Nina: Fabian I hope that I don't sound like Amber but I was wondering if we could have a party to celebrate us being together.

Fabian: Nina of course we can have a party. I have wanted to have one or go to one but you we had to deal with Victor. So I guess you will have Amber plan the whole thing huh?

Nina: yeah where would we be without Amber and I think I can handle the dress shopping.

Fabian: yeah I think you can handle it plus you look really upset since you had that nightmare. Do you want to tell me about it? If you don't want to talk about it I understand.

Nina: I feel like I have to so yeah I will but you might want to sit for it.

Well I was walking through a field and you were standing there waiting for me and we were walking and talking when someone came up and stabbed you and then jumped in front of me and said that you won't be able to protect me because I will kill him and then that person ran away and you said sorry and then you died and that was when I screamed and woke up.

Fabian: Wow Nina that was dream but Nina I promise that will never happen I love you and I would never leave you remember I said that I would never give up on you ever.

Nina: and I believe you because I love you and I know that and thank you Fabian you have been really helpful to me (Nina kisses Fabian when Amber walks in but then backs out when she sees Fabian and Nina kissing 5 seconds later she asks them if they were done and Nina said yes they were)

Amber: Now I know that you guys are together now but please keep the kissing down to a minimum.

Nina: oh Amber. By the way Fabian and I are going to have a party and I was wondering if you would like to go dress shopping and plan the party as well.

Amber: I am glad that you asked and yes I will party and we can go dress shopping so I could get a dress for the party.

Nina: Okay thanks Amber you're the best and what did you wanted to tell me and Fabian.

Amber: Oh yeah Joy's coming back.

Nina: WHAT! Why?

Amber: There is something else Nina. She is going to be moving in with us in Anubis house.

Nina: WHAT! WHAT! But that is not fair who know what she might do to get Fabian…you know what I am going to deal with this right now I'll just go to Mr. Sweet and talk to him. (Nina leaves the room but Fabian stops her)

Fabian: Nina wait I'll go with you.

**At Mr. Sweet's Door**

Nina: Mr. Sweet Can me and Fabian come in to talk to you?

Mr. Sweet: Yes you can dear. (Nina and Fabian enter the room and Nina closes the door and she and Fabian sit in the chairs)

Nina: Now Mr. Sweet I have to say that I do not like the fact that joy mercer is going to be staying in Anubis house.

Fabian: yeah I have to agree with Nina on this I don't like it at all.

Mr. Sweet: right well be that as it may I had to put her somewhere until we make a different house for her and more students but you will only have to put up with her for only 5 weeks then she will move but I promise if anything goes wrong tell me about it and I will see if I can put her somewhere else but now you have to get to class. (Fabian and Nina leave Mr. Sweet's office and head to their history class and sit down and talk)

Fabian: Nina look don't worry we'll make sure that she doesn't crash our relationship okay and we just stay away from her so when she comes near one of us we move away okay?

Nina: yeah. That could work plus we have to tell everyone they trust us and not her.

Fabian: yeah but don't worry okay. I don't want that smart mind to be in its worrying mood. I love you Nina.

Nina: Thank you and love you too Fabian (Gives Fabian a kiss on the cheek.)

The teacher came in and started the lesson but then in the middle of it Mr. Sweet came and said Excuse Me Mrs. Andrews but I have a student for you (motions for the student to come) come in Ms. Mercer

Nina: Oh no not Joy anyone but joy.

Fabian saw that Nina was scared because Joy was coming in the room and when she saw them she smiled and waved at them Fabian waved back at her and grabbed Nina's hand and she tensed and said looking at Fabian thanks.

After their lessons they went back to the house and Nina and Fabian wanted to walk alone and talk while they were talking Rufus had came running up to Nina and Fabian.

(Rufus stabs Fabian in the back) now how do you like the pain boy.

Fabian: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh I hate you Rufus (While on the grass Fabian turns to Nina and says)

Fabian: Nina Go get help.

Rufus: This is what you get when I don't get what I want.

Fabian: Nina Go to the house and get everyone out here for help.

Nina: Fabian-

Fabian: go I'll be okay I love you okay.

Nina: okay I love you too.

Nina runs to the house and runs inside the house.

Nina: Amber Patricia Alfie Jerome Mick Mara I need help

Amber, Patricia, Alfie, Jerome, Mick, Mara: Nina what's wrong

Nina: Fabian…and…I…were…walking…when Rufus came up and… (Starts to cry) he stabbed Fabian in the back. (Cries)

Amber: shhh it's okay Nina. Jerome, Mick, Alfie, Patricia go to Fabian and Joy. Me and Nina will get Trudy and call an ambulance.

Jerome, Mick, Alfie, Patricia: Okay.

Patricia: we'll use my jacket so we can stop the bleeding until the ambulance ride.

Nina was still crying until Amber called Trudy.

Trudy: Amber what's wrong? Why is Nina crying?

Amber: 1 word…Joy and she is back and she stabbed Fabian and I had told Jerome and Alfie and Patricia to go to both of them and I needed to ask you that we need an ambulance like right away please and the police but they can't ask Nina anything until 2 weeks later and Fabian can come back home.

Trudy: okay Amber. I will call an ambulance.

Nina: (Sniffles) thank you Trudy.

Trudy: oh your welcome sweetie and I am sorry about what happened but things will get better.

Nina: thanks. (Nina's phone rings and on the screen says Patricia, Nina answers the phone)

_Nina: hello_

_Patricia: Hey Nina we have some good news and we have some bad news. What do you want to hear first?_

_Nina: The good news please._

_Patricia: Well the good news is we got Fabian and he is okay and still alive but the bad news is Rufus ran away when we got to Fabian and we don't know where. Plus adding to the good news we are at the door so could you open it for us_

_Nina: yeah and thanks Patricia._

_Patricia: You're welcome Nines._

Nina goes to the front door and opens it to see Jerome carries Fabian's legs while Alfie carries Fabian's back (the knife is out of his back and while Alfie was holding Fabian's back his hand was holding Patricia's jacket to his wound) and Patricia was carrying Fabian's arms.

Patricia: Thanks. It was really hard to bring Fabian to the house because he was so heavy.

Nina: I understand and plus Trudy all ready called the ambulance but can you guys give me and Fabian some time alone I need to talk to him about something.

Patricia: sure (looks to the others) come on guys Nina has to talk to Fabian before he has to leave for the hospital. (Mick, Mara, Alfie, Amber, and Jerome leave the room and wait in the kitchen and they start to talk.)

Patricia: I can't believe that Rufus would go so far that he would stab Fabian.

Jerome: I know but I think that we should calm down okay Trixie.

Patricia: yeah I guess.

Mara: Guys I think that we should just pray and hope that Fabian will get better and we can all carry on with our lives but we have to be cautious.

Alfie: Yeah I agree with Mara. What Nina needs is Fabian nice and Whole and in one piece but if he doesn't get better than she will be all sad. You guys get what I'm saying?

Amber: I do

Patricia: Me too

Mick: Me Three

Mara: Me Four

Jerome: Me Five

Alfie: Good now let's start. Everyone bow your heads and close your eyes. Dear god we all pray that our friend Fabian Rutter will be all right and that when he comes from the hospital that he will be fine and whole so that our other friend Nina Martin can feel happy and we also ask you that wherever Rufus is that he will one day get caught and not come back to Anubis house. In your name Amen

Mara: Wow Alfie that was really good. Let all just hope that it will work.

Mick: yeah I hope so too.

Patricia: guys maybe we should go check on Nina and Fabian.

Mara: yeah let's go.

(Everyone comes from the kitchen and goes to sit in the living room with Nina and Fabian)

Fabian: hey guys what were you doing in the kitchen?

Alfie: We were just praying for you and Nina and we hope that you will come home safe and whole for Nina.

Fabian: thanks guys and can you guys do something me while I'm at the hospital

Amber: what is it Fabian?

Fabian: can you guys protect Nina for me because now that I am hurt I'm afraid that guys will take advantage of her and also I want you guys to check on her to make sure that she does her regular routine okay ?

Mara: sure we can do that

(The ambulance comes and one of the guys knocks on the door)

Ambulance guy # 1: Hello I'm here for a Fabian Rutter.

Mick: hi he is right here on the couch. Fabian ambulance guy is here. Um wait just one minute can I get your name

Ambulance guy # 1: oh yeah it's Jackson.

Mick: okay well Jackson is someone allowed to go with Fabian in the ambulance with Fabian to the hospital?

Jackson: Yeah Two people get to go. So who will it be?

Nina: I'd like to go and Amber will you come with me?

Amber: sure Nina I'll go and pack some clothing.

Nina: okay thanks Amber. (Hugs her)

Amber: your welcome Nina (Hugs her back.)

**At the Hospital**

Nina and Amber were waiting in the waiting room when their friends had come with bags that had their clothes and pillow and sheets and toothpaste and toothbrushes etc.

Nina: What is going on here?

Mara: we bought our things. You didn't think that we were leaving you and Amber in a hospital without us.

Nina: No I didn't but I am fine with this because I need the support. Thank you guys (Hugs everyone)

Amber: And my aunt owns this hospital and I am sure that she will gives a waiting room for us to stay in right next to Fabian's room- just for you Nina because I know that you don't like to be apart from Fabian very long.

Nina: Thanks Amber you are my best BBF that I ever had.

Amber: thanks Nina and you are the BAF I ever had.

Jerome: hey we better get some sleep.

Nina: yeah Night guys. (Nina sleeps and has a sweet dream.)

_In Nina's good dream:_

_Nina is walking on a beach and sees Fabian waiting for her._

_Nina: Fabian I missed you so much._

_Fabian: And I missed you so much too and taking a guess that you are in the waiting room next to me and you have Amber and Patricia and Mick and Mara and Alfie and Jerome with you._

_Nina: yeah I do and I can't wait to wake and see you and talk to you and hold you._

_Fabian: Yeah same here and I think that it is morning so you can wake up and come see me now okay they finished the surgery and it was successful and they had got me in the room next to you guys during the night._

_Nina: I can't wait to see you Fabian. I love you _

_Fabian: and I can't wait to see you Nina and I love you too. (Nina and Fabian kiss. Nina wakes to chirping birds.)_

Nina: well today seems like a good day to go visit Fabian. (Nina walks to Fabian's Room and knocks on the door.)

Fabian: Come in. Who is it?

Nina: It's Nina

Fabian: come in Nina.

Nina goes in Fabian's room and sits on the chair.

Nina: How are you?

Fabian: Just like I told you in the dream I'm okay but a little better now that you are here.

Nina: Aww Fabes (They kiss and when they break apart the doctor comes in)

Doctor: Well I see that Mr. Rutter is up and how are you feeling?

Fabian: Oh just great Doc. Do you know when I can go home?

Doctor: yes you will be able to go home in 1 week and just to make you feel better your friends and girlfriend are all excused from school and can stay here for your company.

Fabian: Thanks doc that means so much.

Doctor: anything for my favorite nephew and just saying I like this girl a lot better than that Joy girl.

Fabian: thanks. And let me just introduce you. Nina this is my uncle Earl, Uncle Earl this is my girlfriend Nina.

Nina: Hi I'm Nina and American.

Uncle Earl: Hi. I hope you will enjoy your stay here.

Nina: Thank you. Well Fabian I should tell everyone that you are awake I'll be right back.

Fabian: Okay. Bye

Nina: Bye. (Nina walks to the waiting room and said.) Guys Fabian is awake now and the surgery was successful and he can come home in 1 week. And the Doctor is his uncle and he said that we are excused from school and we can stay her so Fabian has company.

Mara: wow congratulations Nines.

Nina: I'm going to go wash up and I'll be right back here. (Nina leaves)

Patricia: (Her phone rings and she answers it.) Hello

Joy: Patricia hey it's joy I'm just saying that I heard that Fabes got hurt and I wanted to come to see him.

Patricia: hey joy it's great to hear from you again and I don't know if it is okay for you to come because of the Nina and Fabian relationship.

Joy: oh so you mean that he hasn't broke up with her.

Patricia: yeah I mean he hasn't broke up with Nina because he loves her too much to let go of her and joy I don't want you to mess with their relationship because I have to agree with them being together.

Joy: WHAT! I thought that you agreed with me and Fabian being together. But now that American came you now agree with her and Fabian being together and I thought you were my friend.

Patricia: I am but I think Nina makes Fabian happy and Fabian makes Nina happy. So I think that you should accept it.

**The End**


End file.
